Bookish
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Yukimura is totally the type to make passes at boys who wear glasses... once he's been given the proper encouragements, anyway. AU, with libraries, smut, and Sanada wearing glasses. The most self-indulgent thing I've written lately. Yukimura x Sanada.


**Title:** Bookish**  
Characters:** Yukimura, Sanada, with a soupçon of Niou to top it off**  
Summary:** Yukimura is totally the type to make passes at boys who wear glasses... once he's been given the proper encouragements, anyway.**  
Notes:** AU, with libraries and smut and Sanada wearing glasses. This is pretty much the most self-indulgent thing I've written in a good long while. 5211 words.

**

* * *

**

**Bookish**

It was, Seiichi admitted freely, the glasses that did him in. Well, the glasses and the broad shoulders that tapered down to a trim waist and a tight ass. So he was shallow. That wasn't a crime. He'd dare anyone to look at the guy sitting at the third long table near the windows and _not_ be taken by what there was to see there. Tall, muscular, handsome face under a sleek fall of heavy dark hair... Seiichi made a point of walking his cart back to the circulation desk via the long route, just for the sake of ogling.

The guy was still there when he came back through again, a full forty-five minutes later. Seiichi couldn't be too surprised; tall, dark, and handsome had staked out an entire end of the table, which, technically, library patrons were not supposed to do. He had stacks of books spread out around him, most of them open and all of them flagged with approximately a thousand sticky notes in different colors, and just as many pieces of paper spread out with them. At the moment Seiichi went by again, he was frowning at one of the open books, tapping his finger on the page, and the last bits of the evening sun had him haloed in light. Seiichi couldn't have posed him more effectively if he'd had a full hour to do it.

The guy had nice hands, too, from what he could see. They were broad. Capable-looking.

Seiichi was supposed to tell him that taking up so much room was not allowed. On the other hand, it was the first week of the new term, the library was mostly empty, and his hourly wage wasn't nearly enough to make him care. He trundled the cart past without disturbing his scholar, and spent the next hour of sorting and reshelving books constructing an intricate and highly-improbable fantasy starring tall, dark, and sexy.

It passed the time, if nothing else.

The guy was still there on his final trip, when his shift was over for the night. Seiichi had to admire his fortitude. Heaven knew that _Seiichi_ wasn't that dedicated. Not to studying, anyway. Other things, sure, but schoolwork was just for killing time. He had to be grateful, though, since tall-dark-and-studious had certainly improved an otherwise dull shift of work-study.

Seiichi left the guy bent over a notebook, writing something down with a frown of concentration. He surrendered his cart to the bored freshman who was coming in for the late evening shift, and thought no more about it, save for a few minutes in the shower, when he recalled the particulars of his fantasy while jerking off.

* * *

To his delight, the guy turned out to be a regular.

Seiichi found that out the next time he worked, when he and Inada walked past tall-dark-and-bookish and she chirped, "Sanada-kun! You've changed your schedule this term!"

Sanada looked up--with a distinctly weary air, Seiichi thought--and gave her a smile that wasn't very convincing. "So have you."

"Different classes this term," she laughed. "I was afraid they'd changed enough that I wouldn't get to see you anymore."

"That would be a tragedy." The dry irony in Sanada's voice flew right over Inada's pretty little head. Seiichi, on the other hand, had to cover his mouth, and even that didn't quite stifle his snort.

Sanada's eyes flicked over to where he stood as Inada prattled on, and Seiichi decided to take mercy on the man. "Inada-chan, I hate to interrupt your reunion, but could you give me a hand with this?"

"Oh!" She put her hands together. "I'm so sorry, Yukimura-kun!" She bowed to Sanada. "It was so nice to see you again, Sanada-kun! I'm sure I'll see you a lot!"

"I have no doubt you will," Sanada said, sounding resigned. Inada missed it, but Seiichi grinned. Sanada caught that, too, and his mouth quirked up at the corners, just a bit, so faint a smile that Seiichi nearly missed it.

That was comforting. He might have had an entire term of Inada's incessant chatter to look forward to, but at least he could also count on having eye-candy to make up for it.

"That's Sanada-kun," Inada gushed, the minute they turned the corner in the stacks. "He's one of our regulars. He's _such_ a good student, you know? I mean, can you imagine studying all the time like he does?"

Seiichi didn't quite cringe, although he wanted to. They might have been out of eyesight, but he was quite sure they weren't out of earshot. And Inada's voice had a certain penetrating quality to it that carried. "Dedication is an admirable trait," he murmured.

Inada giggled. "His dedication isn't the _only_ thing I admire."

Seiichi restrained himself from the urge to agree, and see what sort of reaction that provoked. Two shifts with Inada had already proved that she was one of the busiest gossips in the building. "I... see," he said, instead. "Ah, here we are. Hand me that stack on your end of the cart, would you?"

"This one?" Inada began handing him books. Thus diverted, the conversation drifted to other, more discreet, topics.

Inada worked with him for the rest of the hour, only shutting up to breathe. By the time they got back to the circulation desk and Hikami-san directed her to help Tanaka check books in, Seiichi was ready to bludgeon her with an encyclopedia. Inada fell in with Tanaka without skipping a beat in her chatter. Seiichi loaded his cart as quickly as he could and escaped back into the stacks with a distinct sense of relief.

He came at Sanada from behind, so was in good position to appreciate the broadness of them and the way they went stiff at the sound of the approaching cart. When Sanada glanced up, he looked distinctly wary, and Seiichi couldn't blame him for immediately relaxing when he saw that Inada wasn't with him. Seiichi smiled. "She's stuck at the circulation desk," Seiichi murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the cart's wheels. "Should be there for the rest of her shift."

"Thank goodness for that," Sanada muttered, and bent back over his reading, hair falling over his glasses.

Seiichi smiled and left him to it, the memory of Sanada's faint smile keeping him company as he worked.

He supposed he couldn't fault Inada for her taste. Her sense of decorum, certainly, but her taste was just fine. That thought, and wondering what Sanada's skin would have tasted like, had he bent over to nibble on his nape, kept him occupied for the rest of his shift.

* * *

Seiichi got very good at diverting Inada from working in the stacks. Half the time it was as easy as volunteering to reshelve books in lieu of staying at the circulation desk and scanning returned books--arguably the less-demanding job. Inada didn't seem to mind where she worked, as long as she had an audience. Seiichi managed to keep her up front for three whole weeks before Hikami-san insisted that he work a shift at the circulation desk, for parity's sake, even though Seiichi swore that he _liked_ shelving. (And it was his own business why, since watching Sanada studying--glasses slipping down his nose as he worked, capable hands writing notes and leafing through pages, and those broad shoulders always held straight, even when Sanada himself looked tired--was worth any amount of shelving. It was pleasant to ponder what such a careful scholar might be like in bed. Seiichi suspected he might be as attentive a lover as he was a reader, and wasn't that a thought to keep him warm as the nights turned cool?)

Hikami-san wouldn't be budged, so Seiichi spent the shift scanning the barcodes of books to be shelved and entering ISBNs from the stacks of the new acquisitions, all in a sulky silence that Tanaka gave up on breaking after the first half hour.

The one good thing about the circulation desk was that he was there and in good position to see it when Sanada came stalking out of the stacks with a scowl and a bag of books stuffed to bursting. His gait was as fluid and controlled as some prowling great cat, and it was the first time Seiichi had seen him moving. Really, the man was gorgeous, tall and lean, and it was probably terrible of him to think it, but pissed-off was a good look on Sanada.

Sanada saw him looking, and his mouth pressed flatter as he tipped his head to Seiichi. Then he was through the door and gone for the night.

Inada wandered back to the circulation desk not long after. "Did Sanada-kun already leave?" she asked. "I just went by his spot, but it was empty."

"Yeah, he just went through," Seiichi told her, a horrible suspicion dawning on him.

She sighed. "Damn. I didn't get to finish my conversation with him."

That's what he'd been afraid of. "Perhaps next time," Seiichi told her, insincere, and went back to typing in ISBNs.

He'd never seen Sanada leave so early. What if Inada annoyed him so much that he stopped studying at the library. How would Seiichi pass the time without someone to look at?

Seiichi frowned. Something would have to be done. Clearly. He just needed to figure out what.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Niou was sprawled across Seiichi's couch, wearing one of his sharpest smiles. "You think this guy, whatsisname, is really hot. And you work with an idiot who thinks the same thing. Only _you_ haven't said anything to whatsisname, whereas the idiot makes it clear how very hot she thinks whatsisname is." Niou cocked a lazy eyebrow. "Just what is it that you're wanting me to do, here? Can't you just push her down a flight of stairs yourself?" His smile turned even sharper. "Or maybe I should just help you figure out where you mislaid your balls."

Ah, there was the perspective only Niou could provide. Seiichi scowled at him. "I haven't mislaid my balls, thank you."

"Oh, please. You think this guy is hot, and you haven't made a move on him yet." Niou scratched his stomach. "On top of that, you can't even handle one pissant freshman who needs a good clue-bricking. You've totally lost your balls."

"Fuck you, Niou."

That just made Niou laugh. "No thanks." He rolled onto his stomach and propped his chin on his hands. "Tell your boss that you think Inada annoys the fuck out of the people studying at the library. And then go find your brain. It's probably wherever you left your balls."

"You're an abrasive creature, you know that?" Seiichi told him, annoyed by the fact that Niou was right--about his brain, anyway.

Niou showed his teeth. "I'm also the one who tells you the truth." He tucked his teeth away and looked at Seiichi. "Why's this guy got you stupid, Boss?"

Niou asked the good questions. That was his other valuable trait. "You know, I have no idea." Seiichi slouched lower in his chair and stared at the ceiling so he wouldn't have to meet Niou's eyes. "I don't think we've said more than twenty words to each other."

"Hm." That was a thinking sound. When Niou made thinking sounds, it was never a good sign. Seiichi braced himself. "I think I need a look at this guy."

It was as bad as he'd feared. "No you don't."

He'd spoken too fast; Niou's laughter barked, sharp as a fox's. "No, I think I definitely do. Anyone who can get you this turned around has got to be something."

"Shit," Seiichi said, because that was all there was to say about _that_.

* * *

Seiichi had hoped that Niou was making an idle threat when he'd promised to come look at Sanada. He told himself that he should have known better when he came around the corner a few days later and saw that Niou had claimed the spot opposite Sanada. Niou was probably supposed to look like he was studying, but Seiichi could tell that his attention wasn't on the book in front of him.

It seemed like Sanada could tell, too, because he flicked an irritated glance at Niou, frowning over the top of his glasses. "Do I _know_ you?" he asked.

Niou twitched a shoulder up. "Probably not."

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare at strangers?" Seiichi asked, lightly, in what he expected was probably a hopeless attempt to distract Niou before anything too awful could happen.

"Pfft. You know better than that, Boss. I was raised by wolves." Niou showed all his teeth; even Sanada didn't look like he was fooled into thinking it was a smile.

"How could I have forgotten?" Seiichi rolled his eyes. "Don't antagonize the other library patrons, or I'll kick you out."

"No need for that. I'm done here." Niou snapped his book shut and unfolded himself from his chair. He stretched, lazy, and grinned at Seiichi. "You're right, Boss. He _is_ really hot. Not my type, but definitely hot." With that, he walked out, whistling something jaunty and tuneless.

"I am going to _kill_ him," Seiichi said, blankly, as his face caught fire. He was going to kill Niou, if he didn't die of mortification first, which was entirely possible. But that was something to do in the privacy of the stacks. He averted his eyes from Sanada's stunned expression and rolled the cart into the stacks, and spent the next few minutes in the 260s, where the books were thick and dusty, and no one ever went.

Niou was a dead man walking. Yes.

He took the most circuitous route possible back to the circulation desk in order to ask Tanaka whether she'd be interested in doing the rest of the shift's reshelving.

"She went home sick?" he repeated, heart sinking.

Hikami-san shrugged. "Yeah. Too bad, right?"

"Need me to work circulation desk?" Seiichi asked, hopefully.

"No." Hikami-san rubbed his face. "No, the day shift didn't reshelve anything. And it's a slow night."

Damn it. Seiichi forced himself to smile. "Okay, just checking."

Fortunately, there were ways to avoid the area with the long tables where Sanada always studied. They were circuitous and frankly a pain in the ass, but it was worth it for the sake of preserving the remaining shreds of his dignity.

He was busy in the 306s, crouching to slot a set of books in with their partners and plotting Niou's slow, messy death as he picked through the call numbers when a set of feet shuffled into the range with him, and their owner cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I'll be out of your way in just a second," Seiichi said, slotting the last of the stack into place.

"Take your time."

Seiichi fumbled the book as he looked up (and up) past long legs and lean hips to see that yes, the universe hated him, and that _was_ Sanada standing over him. "Sorry," he said, and looked away hurriedly, picking the book up again and searching for its spot on the shelf.

Sanada shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"Is there anything I can help you find, while I'm here?" Seiichi asked, after a moment, in his best professional voice.

"No, um, I'm not interested in--" Seiichi caught the quick glance Sanada cast at the shelves and the choked-off noise he made when he realized where he was standing "--human sexuality," Sanada finished, voice strangled.

What the hell? It wasn't like he had any dignity left to lose. "Shame," Seiichi said, glancing up at him.

Sanada turned a slow red that began at the base of his throat and climbed all the way to his hairline, slow and inexorable. He pushed his glasses up. "Yes, well. About that."

This wasn't something he particularly cared to hear. "Niou shouldn't have said anything. Neither should I. I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

Sanada looked surprised, and then impatient. "That wasn't what I was going to say. Would you like to go for coffee when your shift ends?" he said, all in a rush.

Seiichi blinked and sat back on his heels so he could get a better look at Sanada. "Is this coffee the actual thing itself, or is it a clever metaphor for 'come back to my place so we can screw each other stupid'?" Sanada's eyebrows shot up. "What, too blunt?"

"Not... exactly. Just surprising. I thought you might be more reserved," Sanada said, slowly. "But that's only with people you're not sure of, I'll bet."

It was Seiichi's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Have you been stalking me?"

Sanada snorted. "No. But I have spent a while watching you."

And he'd spent the same time watching Sanada. Seiichi laughed at the absurdity of it. "Fair enough. So which is it, literal coffee or metaphorical coffee?"

Sanada's smile was quick, a wry twist of his lips that was there and gone again. "Literal coffee would be the sensible choice... but I think I'd rather have the metaphor."

Seiichi found himself laughing again. "Yeah. Me too."

They exchanged glances, considering, and then-- "I could make coffee in the morning," Sanada offered.

"Works for me," Seiichi said, and shoved the book into its spot on the shelf.

"Mm, good." Sanada reached a hand down to him; when Seiichi took it, he found himself being drawn to his feet with no apparent effort on Sanada's part, and that made something hot uncurl in the pit of his stomach.

Since he was on his feet and standing close anyway, he took advantage of the moment and stepped into Sanada's personal space, crowding him up against the shelves and kissing him. Sanada made a surprised sound, but his lips parted and one of those broad hands flattened itself against Seiichi's back as his tongue stroked against Seiichi's.

Seiichi had meant to steal a quick kiss to tide himself over till later, but Sanada's mouth was soft and hot and altogether too enticing. When he stepped closer, Sanada's chest was pleasingly solid under his palms. Actually, the whole long line of him was pleasingly solid, right down to the tight curve of his ass when Seiichi curved his hand around it.

Sanada made another sound against his mouth, this one low and appreciative, and pressed him closer. Seiichi arched as Sanada's hand traveled down his spine, and smiled when that pressed their hips together and Sanada gasped.

Sanada gasped again when Seiichi stroked a hand down between them, and let his head fall back against the shelves as Seiichi slid his hand over the front of Sanada's jeans. Seiichi leaned in to taste his throat, tracing his mouth down the taut line of it. The sound Sanada made was like a choked-off moan, and he shuddered as Seiichi palmed him through the denim, kneading slowly. Seiichi couldn't quite bring himself to stop; he cupped his hand around the thick heat of Sanada, squeezing him through his jeans. Sanada's hips jerked into his hands, and his throat vibrated on a strangled moan under Seiichi's lips.

"Sh," Seiichi whispered, adrenaline and heat surging through him at the sound, and thought very quickly. They were away from the main corridors through the stacks, and well away from the tables where people studied. Hikami-san was busy at the circulation desk, and it _was_ a slow night. "You have to be quiet in the library," he added, smiling at Sanada's glazed expression as he reached for the cart, dragging it around to span the aisle.

"What--" Sanada began, voice hoarse, and then he gasped as Seiichi slid down his body, crouching in front of him, fingers busy undoing his jeans. "Oh my _god_--"

"Shhhh," Seiichi murmured again, reaching into his jeans and drawing him out, silky-smooth and hot and just as gorgeous as the rest of him. "Quiet, remember?"

"God," Sanada said again, soft and hoarse, and then he shuddered as Seiichi closed his mouth around him and sucked softly. Sanada made another strangled sound, like a moan, and leaned his head back against the shelves, panting.

He looked even better in real life than he had in all of Seiichi's fantasies, and Seiichi could have purred with satisfaction. Instead he stroked his mouth down Sanada's cock, savoring the sleek weight of it on his tongue. Sanada gasped above him, and braced one hand against the shelves, knuckles white with the grip. His other hand came to rest first in Seiichi's hair, stroking it restlessly. That felt good, and Seiichi made a soft sound, approving, as he stroke his mouth over Sanada, fast and coaxing.

Sanada groaned, soft and bitten-off; Seiichi tightened his hands on Sanada's hips and glanced up at him, warning. Sanada was biting his lip, eyes half-closed and his face flushed, and his hips were flexing against Seiichi's hold. Seiichi relaxed and let them move, and fought down the urge to moan as Sanada's cock stroked between his lips, sliding deeper. Sanada groaned again, low and breathless, and gasped, "I'm going to--" Seiichi permitted himself a soft hum, and Sanada broke off to press his fist against his mouth as he shuddered and came undone.

Seiichi stroked him slowly, until he stilled, and smiled at the sight Sanada made as he sagged against the shelves, flushed and panting, glasses slipping down his nose. "Mm," he said, and rose to his feet to kiss Sanada again, slowly. "That was nice, wasn't it?"

Sanada turned a rather dazed expression on him. "Oh my--I can't believe you just--" he said, husky, as Seiichi tucked him away again and did up his jeans.

"Just giving you something to look forward to," Seiichi murmured, and kissed him again for good measure. "My shift ends at nine. Meet you out front then."

He had to fight down the urge to whistle as he wheeled the cart away.

Perhaps he'd only maim Niou a little bit instead of killing him, after all.

* * *

"I hope you realize," Sanada said, once they were off the bus and up the stairs of Sanada's apartment building, "that I got absolutely nothing done for the last hour I sat there."

"Nothing, really? And you such a serious student?" Seiichi couldn't quite contain his grin, and leaned against the wall as Sanada dug his keys out of his pocket. "Flattering."

Sanada paused to give him a suffused sort of look. "Just the plain truth," he noted, and unlocked his door. "Come in. It's not much, but..."

Seiichi followed him in, and felt his eyebrows climbing as Sanada turned on a lamp and the abundantly-filled bookshelves greeted them. "I see why you spend so much time at the library," he murmured, kicking his shoes off and shrugging out of his jacket. "It must make you feel at home." Were there any flat surfaces in sight that didn't have at least one or two books on them? Seiichi couldn't see any from where he stood.

Sanada looked at his apartment like he was seeing it for the first time as he sat his bag down and draped their jackets over a chair. "...there's a certain resemblance," he conceded. "I suppose you see enough books at work to last you, though."

"Mm. Yes, but I'm not here to see your books."

Sanada glanced at him, and smiled, slowly. "I suppose you aren't." He held out his hand to Seiichi. "Shall I show you the bedroom?"

"Please," Seiichi said, setting his hand in Sanada's.

Sanada drew him through one of the doors that opened off the living room, which brought them into the bedroom, and turned to him after he'd switched the bedside lamp on. Seiichi started to say something about the books stacked by Sanada's bed--at least _these_ looked like cheap paperback novels instead of academic texts--but was silenced by the dark, intent look in Sanada's eyes. "So," he said, softly.

Sanada smiled. "So," he said, and took his glasses off, folding them and setting them on the nightstand. "I think I owe you for a little while ago."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that," Seiichi said, studying the way the absence of his glasses changed Sanada's face and made him look fiercer. He stepped closer, and made a pleased sound when Sanada caught him and pressed Seiichi against him. "But I won't stop you if you're inclined to take it that way," he added as he wound his arms around Sanada.

"I see," Sanada said, sliding his fingers into Seiichi's hair, and kissed him.

One of those broad hands cupped his head, and the other slid down his back, warm through his shirt. Seiichi leaned into him, humming into Sanada's mouth at the slow, intent way he kissed, drinking in the promise of it. Sanada's voice rumbled in his chest in reply, and his tongue stroked along Seiichi's lower lip, deliberate.

Seiichi could already tell that he was going to enjoy this a great deal. "Mm," he said, hands sliding down Sanada's sides, seeking the hem of his shirt and sliding underneath.

Sanada caught his hands and removed them. "No," he said, firmly, when Seiichi looked at him. "It's my turn." His mouth curved. "You said you wouldn't stop me."

Seiichi laughed. "So I did. Just what were you planning?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Sanada told him, and pulled him close again for another kiss, one that was slow and searing and sent heat humming down Seiichi's spine.

Waiting and seeing didn't seem like it was going to be a hardship. Seiichi relaxed and leaned into Sanada, spreading his hands against that broad chest and waiting to see what Sanada had in mind.

He'd speculated that, careful as Sanada was about his studies, he'd be equally painstaking as a lover, and he'd turned out to be right about that. Sanada kissed him again, and again, unhurriedly, until Seiichi was breathless from it, while his hands stroked down Seiichi's body, undoing buttons and sliding his clothes off. He swallowed Seiichi's moans as his fingers traced over Seiichi's skin, slow and warm, until Seiichi was leaning against him in earnest, panting, and only then did he ease Seiichi onto his bed and spread him out there.

He paused then, and looked at Seiichi, until Seiichi raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

"Very much," Sanada told him, voice low, as he ran his fingers down the inside of Seiichi's thigh. "I just never actually expected to see you here for real."

"I'm here now," Seiichi told him, and held out his hands to him. "Come and see."

Sanada's smile took a faintly wicked edge. "In a bit, perhaps." His hands stroked up Seiichi's thighs and settled on his hips, holding them, and he bent over Seiichi, mouth stroking down his cock, slow and wet.

Seiichi groaned, arching taut at the soft-edged pleasure running up his spine. "Ah...!" His hips tried to lift into the heat of Sanada's mouth, but Sanada's hands were firm, holding them in place. He groaned again as that twisted the tension low in his belly even tighter. "Sanada..."

Sanada lifted his head and smiled. "You should be quiet," he murmured, lips just barely brushing against Seiichi's head. "The walls are thin."

Seiichi stared at him in disbelief. "You're an evil bastard, aren't you?" he managed, and moaned as Sanada's tongue stroked over him, delicately.

"You're one to talk," Sanada said, and closed his mouth around Seiichi again.

"Point," Seiichi gasped, and slumped against the pillows, gasping as Sanada's mouth moved over him, soft and deliberate, drawing pleasure through him slowly and methodically. Sanada's hands kept his hips caged against the bed, and he seemed to be a master of reading his partner's cues, because every time the heat began to draw Seiichi taut, he drew back to nibble at the tendons of Seiichi's thighs or to press soft kisses along Seiichi's stomach. Seiichi moaned until he was hoarse with it as Sanada teased him, until the pleasure was thrumming through him and he was reduced to trembling. "Sanada... Sanada, _please_," he gasped, when Sanada drew away again, "if you don't let me come, I'm going to bury you next to Niou."

Sanada looked startled, and then he laughed. "I'd rather you didn't, if it's all the same to you," he murmured, and closed his mouth around Seiichi again, more firmly, and slid his hands off Seiichi's hips.

Seiichi groaned with relief and braced his feet against the mattress, rocking into Sanada's mouth, fast and urgent. Sanada let him, moving with him and stroking his hands over Seiichi's thighs and ass, until the tension finally broke, pleasure raking through Seiichi, hard and relentless. He cried out at the force of it, shaking and collapsing against the mattress bonelessly when it finally released him.

Sanada shed his own clothes and joined him; after a few minutes, Seiichi gathered himself and curled against him. "I suppose I earned that," he murmured, as Sanada's arm slid around him.

Sanada shook with near-silent laughter. "You did, yes. I haven't had such an unproductive evening since the last time that idiot Inada came by to blather at me." His fingers moved over Seiichi's shoulder, the touch light. "This was more pleasant, of course."

"I should certainly hope so." Seiichi considered it and rearranged himself to drape over Sanada's chest. It was easier to kiss him that way, and he took advantage of that fact to steal another kiss. "Mm."

Sanada's hand stole up to settle in his hair, and he returned Seiichi's kiss. "Mm, yes," he agreed, with a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Speaking of Inada," Seiichi murmured, at length.

Sanada grimaced. "Do we have to?"

"You'll like this," Seiichi promised him. "I spoke to my supervisor about her, and how much she talks to people. She agrees that Inada's skills are better suited for customer service."

"...and that means?" Sanada prompted him.

Seiichi smiled. "She'll be stuck at the circulation desk from now on, so she can't disturb the people who are studying in the stacks."

Sanada looked up at him, blinking slowly, before he smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Seiichi said, pleased with how delighted Sanada looked.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Sanada said, reverently, "but I think I love you."

Seiichi snorted. "It wasn't just for you. I don't like having to listen to her either." Poor Tanaka, though--she was probably doomed.

"Still." Sanada drew him down and kissed him again. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Seiichi chuckled, and wriggled against him, draping himself over Sanada. "Mm, then why don't you show me?" he suggested.

Sanada's answering smile was slow and thoughtful. "I think I can do that," he said, hands sliding down Seiichi's back, gathering him up.

"I look forward to it," Seiichi said, and let Sanada draw him into another one of those scorching-hot kisses.

The last thing he thought before they got too busy for him to think at all was that perhaps he'd forgive Niou, just this once.

**- end -**

Comments are, as always, quite welcome!


End file.
